Randomocity
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: A picnic on a sunny day... and a surprise. Mostly cannon pairings, though I've paired up Kei now too.  Happens about a month after the time jump at the end of Beauty Pop.


**Randomocity**  
><strong>Characters: NarumixKiri, KanakoxSeki, Ochiai, the Narumi twins, ChisamixIori, Taro, KeixBilly<strong>  
><strong>Description: A picnic on a sunny day... and a surprise.<strong>  
><strong>Dedication: Um... No one in particular...<strong>  
><strong>Warning: There are vague hints of homosexuality. Don't like? Don't read. Other than that, which is not cannon, the rest of the pairings are cannon. Deal with it.<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T ('cause Narumi's a potty mouth)<strong>

xXx

"They're late!" Narumi Shogo fumed, pacing across the grass. "How could they?"

His wife yawned, not bothering to cover it with a hand, and stretched her arms above her head. "Ah? Did you tell them?" she asked blankly.

The blond gave her a look. "Of course I did! I even emailed Kazuhiko _after_ I told him in person!" he said angrily.

"Oh," she replied, glancing toward the sky. It was a nice day out, the sun high and only a few fluffy white clouds traveling across the blue. The grass was lush and springy, the trees tall and thick-leaved, and there was only a very faint breeze... It was perfect.

"Hey, don't go to sleep!" protested Shogo, nudging Kiri with his hand.

She started, blinking at him. "Ah, right," she said. "Sorry."

Mollified somewhat, he turned with a huff. "I'll go check on Kai and Kairi," he decided. "If they show up later than five minutes, I'll roast those lackwits!"

As he stomped off, Kiri smiled. Her husband was so cute sometimes. She heard a soft sound behind her and turned her head, smiling up at the couple. "Hey, Ken-nii-chan, Kanako-chan. Shogo was complaining about you being late."

"Sorry," Ken replied immediately.

His wife beamed. "We had trouble starting the car, so Ochiai-sama came and gave us a ride."

Kazuhiko had apparently come up behind her without her even noticing, and now plopped down onto the picnic blanket beside her. "Hello, Kiri," he greeted.

She turned and nodded to him as Ken helped Kanako sit down. Then she looked at her best friend and smiled slightly. "The baby's due soon, right?" she asked.

Kanako nodded eagerly. "Yes. I'll be going to the hospital the day after tomorrow and staying until it's born," she said happily.

"You haven't found out it's sex?" Kazuhiko asked curiously.

But the brunette shook her head. "No..." She looked up at her husband and took his hand, tugging him down to sit beside her. "We wanted it to be a surprise." They smiled at each other.

"Tochan!" a pair of voices cried as Kiri's twins - Kai and Kairi - dashed over and threw themselves into Kazuhiko, causing the whole pile to topple over into the grass.

"OI! ARE YOU STILL TEACHING THEM WEIRD SHIT?" Shogo shouted angrily, stomping up behind them.

The twins giggled and waved. "Sorry Chichiue~"

"Oh! Me is so terribly sorry for being late!" a familiar voice cried dramatically.

The group looked over, watching Iori and Chisami approach. Chisami beamed and waved. "Hello, big brother!" Then she elbowed Iori and hissed something too low for the group to make out.

Iori made a show of doubling over and holding his stomach. "You is so mean, Chisa-chaaaan!" he complained.

"You're an idiot!" she retorted.

"Alright, alright," Kazuhiko said, getting up to escort them to the blanket. "Is that everyone? No... Kei and Taro-san aren't here yet..."

"Oh, that's right!" Kanako gasped. "Kei-chan said he was bringing someone along. I had totally forgot."

"Oh? A date?" Kiri asked, blinking at her.

Kanako shrugged. "I don't know. He was being surprisingly vague about it, actually... I've never seen him so vague! I didn't know he _could_ be..."

Kazuhiko nodded thoughtfully. "I never fully know what's going on in that head of his..."

Iori suddenly sat up straighter and waved, beaming. "Taro-san!"

Taro, grinning, walked toward them. "Sorry I'm so late! I went to pick up some pastries for the picnic," he explained, holding up a bag. "Donuts and stuff."

Kiri got up, taking them from her friend as he reached the blanket. She peered inside, then smiled at Taro. "Thank you."

"No problem, Kiri-chan," he said.

"How's school going?" Kanako asked. "You're still studying to be a teacher, right?"

Taro nodded. "Yes. And it's okay... hey, where's Kei?"

"We were just wondering that, actually," Kazuhiko replied, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Have you heard from him today? He told Kanako he was bringing someone, but I don't think anyone had heard from him today..."

As if on cue, Kiri's phone went off, and she picked it up, answering it without looking at the screen. "Hello?" Silence, and she blinked, actually looking surprised. "Well, sure, I guess... why?" Her brows lifted. "They'll be... surprised." She smiled. "Yeah. Okay, see you." She hung up.

"Was that Kei?" Shogo asked. When she nodded, he added, "Well?"

"He says he'll be here in five minutes. His _date_ had last minute misgivings," Kiri replied. "I can't say anything more than that, other than that if you wish to say something rude, I'll tell tosan and he'll beat you."

Shogo looked shocked. "W-why would I say something rude?" he demanded. "What's the big surprise?"

"Wait five minutes, sheesh," Kiri muttered, and ignored any further argument from her husband as she dug into Taro's pastry bag.

He was shortly distracted by their daughter demanding that he give her a piggy back ride. As soon as he went off to do that, Taro tilted his head. "I wonder if his date..." He trailed off at the look Kiri gave him. "Ahahah... Oh, look, orange juice!"

Kanako giggled at their antics, leaning back against her husband. "Can you give me a cup of it, since you're pouring anyway?" she asked Taro, who nodded and got out another plastic cup. "Thank you."

Five or six minutes later, Kei approached with another person, and it wasn't who they'd expected. Silence fell as Kei stopped a few yards away, smiling sheepishly and holding the hand of his date, who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Finally, Kiri smiled at them both.

"Hello. Come and sit down. Did you bring the soda, Kei?" she asked.

Kei nodded and held up the bag in his free hand. "Yup!" He handed it over to a shocked Kazuhiko, then grinned at them all. "I believe you guys already know my date... Billy."

Iketani Billy flushed in embarrassment and gave a feeble wave, unable to really say anything. Kei nudged him forward and the two got comfortable on the edge of the blanket. Finally, Taro laughed. "I knew it!" he proclaimed. "So when did this happen?"

Kei grinned back at the informant. "Well, Billy came back from America and we just sorta ran into each other! So I asked him to join me for the picnic."

Shogo seemed to recover from his shock and cleared his throat. He picked up a plate of sandwiches and thrust them at Billy. "The left side are turkey, the right side is roast beef," he said gruffly. "They're dry, but we have mayonnaise and mustard if you want to put some on it."

Billy carefully picked up one of the roast beef sandwiches, and smiled his thanks to Shogo. The ice broken, they are quickly relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their picnic... even with Chisami and Iori bickering like five year olds, and the five year olds teasing their father mercilessly.

xXx

**I just figured I would, and since his sexual preference wasn't determined and he never did show any interest in females (other than as a means to get more snacks), it wouldn't be much of a jump to make Kei gay (or bi). And since Billy's mostly from the US, it's not much of a jump ****for him either. We're a pretty chill bunch when it comes to homosexuality, or bisexuality in Billy's case. In fact, it's a popular thing among females down South.**

**Anyway, please be kind and review. I don't appreciate flames, and usually just laugh at them, so don't waste your time. Nothing you say can change what I do, so just accept it and read somewhere else if you don't like my style. Otherwise, you'll live.**


End file.
